Chat room Warrior Cats
by Moonshadow's Echo
Summary: What if Warriors got Chat rooms? Shadowclan, Thunderclan, Windclan, and Riverclan all join rooms to talk, about what? Read to find out!


Usernames:

Firestar- Staronfire1

Brambleclaw- Brambley101

Graystripe- Grayman7

Squirrlflight- squirrlgirl112

Lionblaze- Goldenlion

Jayfeather- Emoeyes

Dovewing- Dove's_Wing

Tigerheart- A_tiger's_wing

Hollyleaf- Leaf_of_holly

Crowfeather- Crowy667

Nightcloud- Cloud_in_the_night

Onestar- The_only_one

Sandstorm- Fires_sand

Lepeordstar-Lepeordpelt223

Leafpool- Leafypools

Icecloud- Cloudofice432

Ashfoot- Steppin'.

Whiskerpaw- Whiskers^on^my^paw

Kestrelflight- .Bird

Sunstrike- .sun12

Molekit- Tiny*Mole

Cherrykit- Small*Cherry

Webfoot- .

Mothwing- Mothcat13

Pebblefoot- Pebble_ 14

Ferncloud- Makin'~Kits

Cloudtail- cloud,stuck,on,my,tail

Bumblestripe- Wishing:for:Dove's

Birchfall- fallen'tree

Brairlight- .

Foxleap- Foxcatcher25

Rosepetal- Rose_Fox55

Mille- Millestripe

Dustpelt- Pelt_of_Dust

Bluestar-Bluefur321

Tallstar-black_spots_on_me

Blackstar- Dont_touch_the_paws

Tigerstar- Tiger_shall_rule

Twanypelt- Good_girl_gone_bad

Hawkfrost- supercat456

Brightheart- Lostface22

Littlecloud- this/cloud/is/small

Breezepelt- lonewalker32

* * *

><p><strong>Chat room 1<strong>

**Staronfire1 has logged on**

**Leafypools has logged on**

**Crowy667 has logged on**

**Supercat456 has logged on**

**Crowy667- oh... Leafpool is here...**

**Leafypools- I'M SRRY ALREADY! It's not like I was bein a slut and decided ima go fuck crow boy!**

**Staronfire1- ummmm... Shit just got real up in here.**

**TIger_shall_rule has logged on**

**TIger_shall_rule- I will RULE you fools Dark forest be up in those clans**

**Supercat456-ahhhhhhh run hide ahhhhhh...oh wait…HI DADDY! Can I join the dark forest cuz Mapleshades hot!**

**Leafypools- yea she smells like a dead shadowclan member!**

**Supercat456- nu- uh! She smells like a fucken flower!**

**Crowy667- What is wrong with every one is Windclan the only sane one?**

**TIger_shall_rule- what you have issues you loved a riverclan cat then a thunderclan cat. I mean what? Are all of the Windclan she cats ugly**

**Crowy667- Nightcloud was pretty but shes a bitch so…yea ur pretty much right.**

**Staronfire1- seriously Tigerclaw and Hawkfrost? Is this what my life has come to?**

**TIger_shall_rule- TIGERSTAR! And yes =D**

**Supercat456- I LOVE MY DADDY so yes**

**Leafypools- oh no ur kidding me right? I'm outta here fuckers**

**Staronfire1- oh im am so there leafy honey!**

**Crowy667 has logged off**

**Leafypools has logged off**

**Staronfire1 has logged off **

**Tiger_shall_rule has logged off**

* * *

><p><strong>Chat room 2<strong>

**Emoeyes has logged on**

**Grayman7 has logged on**

**Milliestripe has logged on**

**Emoeyes- how can i type if im blind?**

**Emoeyes- I MUST BE AWSOME**

**Milliestripe-? Emoeyes?**

**Grayman7- he is always moody? he has a point**

**Emoeyes- SHUT THE F*** UP (sends virus to Grayman7 then goes and cuts his wrists)**

**Emoeyes has logged off**

**Grayman7- agh what th…(Leaves due to a crashed computer)**

**Milliestripe- ha ha ha ha lol lol**

**Emoeyes has logged on**

**Emoeyes- X_X im gonna kill you**

**Goldenlion has logged on**

**Goldenlion- wated I miss? O_O**

**Emoeyes-look the history... HEY NO ONE ANSWERED MY QUESTION? How AM I typing Hmmmmmm****...**** The world may never know**

**Goldenlion- nor do they care**

**Milliestripe- gtg gonna have more kits with graystripe**

**Goldenlion and Emoeyes-EWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Milliestripe has logged off**

**Grayman7 has logged off**

**Fires_sand has logged on**

**Fires_sand- hey dudes**

**Goldenlion- O.O**

**Emoeyes- X_X WTF**

**Fires_sand- AHHHHH wat did I just say?!**

**Goldenlion- IDK but NEVER do it again**

**Emoeyes- i...am...scared... FOREVER! (leaves to cut his wrists again)**

**Emoeyes has logged off**

**Goldenlion has logged off**

**fires_sand- :( im all alone...waaaaaaa! Fine I'll just go and become an elder cuz I should have like 4 books ago**

**Fires_sand has logged off**

* * *

><p><strong>Chat Room 3 <strong>

**Crowy667 has logged on**

**Cloud_in_the_night has logged on**

**Leafypools has logged on**

**Lonewalker32 has logged on**

**Crowy667- aw crud why is night cloud on here she is such a bitch**

**Cloud_in_the_night- thank u **

**Leafypools-hmmmmm awkward, so crowy do ya wanna have more kits against the warrior code later at the gathering**

**Crowy667- HELLS YEA!**

**Cloud_in_the_night- BREEZEPELT WHY IS LONEWALKER32 UR im NAME**

**Lonewalker32- fyi I don't give a crap about wat u say**

**Cloud_in_the_Night- I'm gonna spank your ass!**

**Lonewalker32- oh shit gotta run biatches!**

**Leafypools- hmmmmm… gonna go to the gathering c u there crow boy. ;)**

**Lonewalker32 has logged off**

**Leafypools has logged off**

**Crowy667- Sounds like fun maybe were gonna make more kits**

**Crowy667 has logged off**

**Cloud_in_the_night has logged off**

* * *

><p><strong>Chat room 4<strong>

**Lostface22 has logged on**

**Foxcatcher25 has logged on**

**Leaf_of_Holly has logged on**

**Lostface22- HELLOOOOO O.O**

**Foxcatcher25- HI wat up**

**Leaf_of_Holly-HELLO FRIENDS!**

**Foxcatcher25- hollyleaf you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?**

**Leaf_of_Holly- I'm like 18 moons older than u? WTF**

**Lostface22- OMG are you using Ke$ha lyrics to hit on her. O.O**

**Foxcatcher25- cry sob wail yowl… hurt feelings**

**Rose_fox55 has logged on**

**Rose_fox55- hey foxy boy 3 3 3**

**Leaf_of_holly- looks like someones got a thing for Foxleap**

**Foxcatcher25- Really cuz I don't like that stank ass bitch**

**Rose_fox55- just died a little **

**Foxcatcher25- just kidding lets go make kits! **

**Rose_fox55- kk sounds like fun meet me by the lake **

**Rose_Fox55 has logged off**

**Foxcatcher25 has logged off**

**Lostface22-just me and you hollyleaf. What do you wanna do?**

**Leaf_of_Holly- wanna go mess up jay feathers herbs then move everything in his den so he cant move around?**

**Lostface22- sweet! Okay**

**Lostface22 has logged off**

**Leaf_of_Holly has logged off**

* * *

><p><strong>Chat Room 5<strong>

**The_only_One has logged on**

**Cloud_in_the_night has logged on**

**Lonewalker32 has logged on**

**Black_spots_on_me has logged on**

**Crowy667 has logged on**

**Steppin'. has logged on**

**The_only_One- hey look it's all Windclan!**

**Black_spots_on_Me- Woah no Way we **_**TOTALLY **_**didn't notice! **

**Steppin'. . - My baby crowy had kits with thunderclan! D': D': waaaaa**

**Crowy667- hey it's better than havin more kits w/ that bitch cat Nightcloud!**

**Steppin'. - true dat mutha fucka's**

**Cloud_in_the_Night- I'm gonna kill u! And hey im right here!**

**Lonewalker32-Mommmmmmy! Daddy's bein' mean! Im gonna go kill my half bred siblings and their mommy! (-:**

**The_only_One- OMG Leafpool and Crowfeather had kits?! When the fuck did that happen?**

**Cloud_in_the_Night- how in hell did you become leader?**

**Black_spots_on_me- HEY! I chose him you bitch faced cunt licken' motherfucker!**

**Lonewalker32- don't talk to my mommy like that!**

**The_only_One- oh fuck dis' shit lets go raid Shadowclan!**

**All- BITCHES BE LIKE FUCK YEAH!**

**Everyone logs off to go and raid shadowclan then make fun of littlecloud cuz he is so small**

* * *

><p><strong>Dove's_Wing has logged on<strong>

**The_tiger's_wing has logged on**

** .sun12 has logged on**

**Flyin'. has logged on**

**Wishen'. 's has logged on**

** . . has logged on**

**Emoeyes has logged on**

**Dove's_Wing- Bumblestripe what the hell does your name stand for?**

**Wishen'. 's- YOU! I LOVE YOU!**

**The_tiger's_wing- BUT I LOVE HER MORE THAN YOU**

**Flyin'. - WTF did you, Dovewing get yourself into**

** .sun12- Seriously Do Shadowclan and Thunderclan toms hav nothing better to do?**

**Emoeyes- Talk about a love triangle! \:**

**Dove's_Wing- Hey I'm in love with Bumblestripe! Not another clan but Tigerhearts a close second!**

**Wishen'. 's- Yay I love you to!**

**The_tiger's_wing has logged off**

** . - Someone has a broken heart! Poor cat. **

**Emoeyes- he can suck it up. I have worse issues im blind and can never be a warrior**

** .sun12- Suck it up you have more power than the stars!**

**Emoeyes- ):**

**Wishen'. 's- Hey Dovewing you wanna go have kits by the Abandoned Twoleg nest?**

**Dove's_Wing- Yes and we will have 4 kits named Echokit, Skykit, Firekit, and Moonkit! **

**Wishen'. 's- Sweet c u there! **

**Wishen'. 's has logged off**

**Dove's_Wing has logged off**

** . . - they don't know how lucky they are, to be able to run and jump and ya know do "stuff". ): **

** .Sun12- Well yes but at least you aren't blind to, like Jayfeather he has it pretty bad two.**

**Emoeyes- *cut* *cut* *cut***

** . . - whateva c ya l8er**

**Beat****. 12- yea I think Onestar is having a seizure**

** . has logged off**

**Emoeyes has logged off**

** .sun12 has logged off**

**Flyin'. - I'm alone WAAAAAA!**

**Flyin'. has logged off**


End file.
